life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Juliet Watson
Juliet Watson é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell. Ela é repórter do jornal escolar Totem da Blackwell, e mora no Dormitório Prescott. Ela é a melhor amiga de Dana Ward e namorada do quarterback Zachary Riggins. Juliet reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Juliet é uma garota atraente e graciosa, com um lado bem temperamental. Ela é facilmente tomada por ressentimento e ciúmes, lidando com as dificuldades de forma precipitada e com teimosia. Sendo membro popular do Clube Vortex, ela se mistura com indivíduos como Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott e Dana Ward. Apesar disso, ela também critica o clube por sua aparência elitista e também critica sua principal representante Victoria Chase, assim como faz Dana, outra membro do clube. Ela até chega a escrever um artigo sobre o bullying na Blackwell, alegando que só piorou por causa do Clube Vortex, como visto no episódio 5 onde Max tem a chance de ler o jornal no Restaurante Two Whales. Apesar disso, ela se sente traída por Victoria quando é revelado que ela havia mentido para ela, o que indica que, diferente de Victoria, Juliet a considerava uma amiga próxima o suficiente para confiar mais nela que em Dana. Juliet é a repórter do jornal da Blackwell e é muito dedicada com seu trabalho, evidente por seus esforços em entrevistar pessoas e conseguir informações após o suicídio de Kate Marsh (ou a tentativa dele) e pela placa de seu quarto que tem escrito o anúncio de seu novo artigo no jornal. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Juliet faz sua primeira aparição do lado de fora da sala de aula do Jefferson logo após o término da aula. Quando Max sai da sala, encontra Juliet e Zachary Riggins discutindo sobre a roupa dela, com Juliet querendo ser elogiada por Zachary. Os dois seguem andando até o final do corredor e param perto da porta do banheiro feminino. Eles podem ser vistos conversando e de mãos dadas. Quando Max vai recuperar o pen drive de Warren Graham no quarto da Dana, Juliet é vista trancando Dana em seu próprio quarto. Max é obrigada a questionar Juliet sobre o motivo por trás de seus atos. Juliet será hostil com Max dizendo que ela nunca se importa com os outros e só fica perambulando com sua câmera. Ela testará a preocupação de Max perguntando se ela sabe seu sobrenome. Se Max responder corretamente, Juliet explicará por que está com raiva de Dana. Se Max errar a resposta, Juliet revelará seu verdadeiro sobrenome. Com esta informação, Max pode voltar no tempo e se referir à Juliet com seu nome completo antes mesmo de ser questionada. Juliet começa dizendo que Victoria a informou que Dana estava mandando mensagens sensuais para Zachary, seu namorado. Max suspeita imediatamente da história de Victoria e começa a investigar o caso. Ao investigar o quarto da Victoria, Max descobre que a razão mais provável de Victoria ter feito este esquema foi o artigo que Juliet escreveu sobre o Clube Vortex. Após Max entregar à Juliet uma cópia impressa de um email de Victoria, provando que sua história é uma farsa, Juliet se sente culpada e liberta Dana. Ela admite seu ciúmes e pede desculpas, prometendo comprar um jantar para Dana e lavar suas roupas para compensá-la por ter suspeitado dela. As duas se entendem e Juliet deixa o dormitório, planejando confrontar Zachary sobre Victoria. Max encontrará Juliet sentada em um canto no estacionamento, visivelmente abalada pela traição de Zachary e Victoria. Se Max perguntar sobre sua situação com Zachary, ela dirá que ele confessou estar trocando mensagens sensuais com Victoria. Juliet acrescentará que Zachary disse que tudo se tratava de uma "piada", tentando justificar seus atos. É bastante sugerido que Juliet recusa considerar verdadeira a afirmação de Zachary. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Na manhã seguinte, Juliet está ao lado de Brooke Scott no corredor do dormitório feminino. Juliet descobre sobre o vídeo de Kate, com nojo de o Clube Vortex tê-lo postado. Brooke acrescenta que nunca achou que Kate fosse membro do Clube Vortex, nem que teria participação nas festas notórias deles. Inicialmente, Juliet hesita em assistir ao vídeo, porém, sua incerteza desaparece quando Max se junta à conversa. Juliet prontamente menciona o vídeo "quente" de Kate para Max, ridicularizando-a por sua promiscuidade na festa, assim como a maioria dos outros membros do clube. Mais tarde, ela é vista junto de Logan Robertson, falando que viu Victoria "e suas amigas" comprando roupas para a festa de dia das bruxas. Logan menciona que precisa pegar maconha com Nathan Prescott. Quando Max vê os dois juntos, ela comenta que "Juliet está detonando o Zachary". Logo depois, a escola inteira está na frente do dormitório feminino presenciando a tentativa de suicídio da Kate; Dana e Juliet aparecem se abraçando, parecendo bastante perturbadas. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Após o suicídio de Kate (ou tentativa), Juliet planeja escrever um artigo no Totem da Blackwell falando sobre o incidente. No computador da Dana, Max pode encontrar um email de Juliet pedindo algumas informações para o artigo, as quais Dana se recusa a dar por enquanto. Na página de Max, ela irá postar uma mensagem pedindo para escrever um artigo sobre o ato heroico de Max, ou pedirá para fazer uma entrevista com ela mais tarde se a Kate não sobreviveu. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Em cenas não mostradas no episódio, Max manda mensagens para Juliet perguntando se ela sabe alguma informação sobre Frank Bowers. Mais tarde, Juliet pode ser vista na seção VIP da Festa do Fim do Mundo ficando com Zachary sob alta influência de álcool ou drogas. Após ver os dois juntos, Max comentará que espera que Zach não esteja planejando alguma vingança contra ela. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Juliet aparece na sequência reversa do corredor durante o pesadelo da Max e mais tarde na cena do restaurante. Ela está abraçada com Zachary em uma das mesas e implora que Max a salve. Juliet aparecerá no enterro da Chloe se Max escolher sacrificá-la para salvar a cidade. Artigos Totem da Blackwell "O Espírito das Notícias Desde 1898" O Clube Vortex é... Um Culto? por Juliet Watson "Um dos grupos sociais mais duradouros e influentes da Academia Blackwell, o Clube Vortex, começou no início dos anos 80 como uma rebelião da new wave contra as forças yuppie da era Reagan. Imagine uma época em que os nerds eram jogados em latas de lixo e cabelo azul era motivo de expulsão e até violência. Alunos homens que usavam brincos eram caçoados e apanhavam -- agora, todos os jogadores de futebol americano têm dois ou três piercings exóticos. Portanto, o Clube Vortex foi originalmente um refúgio da pressão social que toda geração passa. É irônico então que as raízes revolucionárias dos socialmente excluídos tenham se tornado um culto elitista. Ou será apenas inveja de uma das organizações mais bem-sucedidas da Blackwell? Tentamos entrevistar um dos membros do Clube Vortex, Victoria Chase, mas ela se recusou a comentar e até tentou impedir que esta história fosse publicada." CONTINUA NA PRÓXIMA PÁGINA Arcadia Bay Beacon Bullying na Blackwell? por Juliet Watson "Como aluna da Academia Blackwell, estou triste por escrever essa edição -- Eu amo a minha escola e a educação que ela fornece, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tenho que usar minhas habilidades de pensamento crítico como jornalista em desenvolvimento. Então, quando relato que a Blackwell tem um problema, não é fofoca nem drama. Na verdade, esse problema reflete uma tendência nacional perturbadora. Resumindo: há valentões na escola e somos nós. CONTINUA NA PRÓXIMA PÁGINA Relacionamentos Amigos *Dana Ward - Dana e Juliet são melhores amigas. Porém, o ciúmes de Juliet a faz suspeitar de Dana no primeiro episódio após ficar sabendo de uma fofoca desagradável. As duas aparentam ainda ser próximas e continuam andando juntas durante o jogo, esquecendo do drama criado por Victoria. Interesses Amorosos *Zachary Riggins - Zach traiu ela trocando mensagens sexuais com Victoria, dizendo em sua defesa que foi tudo uma brincadeira, deixando Juliet bastante triste quando fica sabendo de sua infidelidade. Porém, ela acaba voltando com ele no final, provavelmente por estar sob o efeito de álcool e não ter total controle de seus pensamentos. Inimigos *Victoria Chase - Victoria hostiliza Juliet pela mesma ter publicado um artigo criticando Victoria e expondo seu bullying com outros alunos da Blackwell. As duas já estavam brigadas antes dos eventos do jogo por causa disso e o fato de Juliet ter "roubado" Zachary da Victoria, por quem Victoria estava aparentemente interessada antes de ele e Juliet virarem um casal. Por vingança, Victoria inventou para Juliet que sua melhor amiga Dana estava flertando com Zachary por celular, enquanto na verdade, era ela quem estava mandando mensagens para ele, tudo isso para tentar sabotar a amizade de Juliet e Dana e o namoro de Juliet e Zachary. Curiosidades *Seu quarto no Dormitório Feminino é o 223. *Ela, Dana e Sarah são os únicos membros do Clube Vortex que não aparecem na realidade alternativa. *Juliet e Dana têm a mesma foto de perfil no Facebook. *Está escrito "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever" (Juliet + Zachary = Amor eterno) em um barco perto do esconderijo de Chloe e Rachel. Galeria Juliet&Zach.jpg|Juliet falando com Zachary em "Chrysalis" Juliet&Max.jpg|Juliet falando com Max em "Chrysalis" JulietEp1.jpg|Juliet no celular em "Chrysalis" Julietchorando.jpg|Juliet no estacionamento em "Chrysalis" Juliet&Brooke.jpg|Juliet e Brooke assistindo ao vídeo da Kate em "Out of Time" Logan&Juliet.jpg|Juliet com Logan no corredor em "Out of Time" Juliet&Dana.jpg|Juliet e Dana do lado de fora do dormitório em "Out of Time" JulietFesta.jpg|Juliet na festa com Zachary em "Dark Room" Juliet&Zach2.jpg|Juliet e Zachary no pesadelo de Max em "Polarized" de:Juliet Watson en:Juliet Watson es:Juliet Watson pl:Juliet Watson ru:Джульет Уотсон Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Membros do Clube Vortex Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange